


Captain Cold

by curiobi



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ... ;D, ... You know all the naughty good stuff ;D, ;D, ;O, And clearly has been for years, Anyhoo..., Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Barry Allen is about to get it!, Barry Allen is at Leonard Snart's Mercy, Barry Allen is tied up, Barry disagrees with any suggestion of asking for it, Captain Cold is not merciful, Cold front moving in... Captain Cold... Get it?, Cue evil laughing "mwahh harr harr", Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Featuring the following:, First Time, He also sees no good reason why he shouldn't give it to him, Hot Sex, If you like what you read, It's my only nourishment, Leonard Snart is not going to let that slide, Leonard thinks Barry is asking for it, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Since he's so obviously asking for it, Sources???, Then Please give Kudos generously, What do you mean it's not funny?, Why should he?, You know to keep him warm × against the cold front moving in, curiobi @~.~@, no, see what i did there?, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiobi/pseuds/curiobi
Summary: So what if Captain Cold just so happens to be minding his own business on his way to a perfectly respectableillegal shadyarms deal and just so happens to find none other than the scarlet speedster himself, Barry Allen has been captured by those dastardly arms dealers and left, you know, all tied up, and helpless, and in speedster restraint cuffs he can't get out of... 😁





	1. All Tied Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is taken directly from my Poison Arrow story, where I was seriously debating the naughtiness of writing such a story where poor, sweet, innocent Barry is thoroughly molested by that criminal Snart, gasp shock... 😲😁😂
> 
> ##  _**Captain Cold/Flash**_
> 
> He literally could not have taken him less seriously at first!
> 
> -And yes, double standard, because I wrote Barry/Oliver and the first time they met Oliver said to Barry:
> 
> _“Do your parents know that you are here?”_
> 
> And to Felicity: _“FYI, they will card him at the Bar”._
> 
> The real problem is Cold is so, well _Cold,_ I worry if an all-out smut-fest between him and sweet innocent adorable Barry might be soooooo bad it actually _doesn't_ feel so bad it's good! It just might be bad...
> 
> _I'm still thinking about it!_
> 
> let's just say I made my decision and I am better for it! 😂😂😂

‘Snart? I thought you went back to Earth-X?

What are you doing here? Help me would you? I was tracking some arms dealers suspected of stealing Cisco's anti-meta tech from the CCPD. Good news is I found them and they haven't sold the tech yet. Bad news, obviously, is they used the tech against me. So, little help getting out of these cuffs?’

‘Right name, different man’.- 

‘-I'll give you a clue. I'm a Snart from a different earth that died the same way and then got brought back because of something or other the legends did’.

‘… Oh, Okay. Well, good to meet you. Which earth are you from? -And seriously, just a little bit of help here!’

‘Sure. And I'm from a Little earth I like to call Earth 1’.

‘Okay _-Wait what?’_

‘You know what your problem is Barry? You're too gullible’.

‘Wait Snart? _My Snart!’_

‘Ohh possessive. Not sure I like it. I belong to no one. Second thought. Since it's you, -carry on’.

‘But you're… Ray told me you _died._ He said you died a hero saving the Team’.

‘I did and it _sucked_. -But that's the thing about time travel Barry, all kinds of amazing things can and will happen’.

‘…So you're a _time remnant?’_

‘Who knows. Look at it this way. I am the Snart you knew and didn't love from this earth. The part about being back because of something stupid the legends did is true though. -And before you say anything, there's no way I'm going back to that team. Been there, done that, died and didn't even get a lousy T-shirt. So I've been keeping my return on the down low as it were. Only a select few know. My sister, possibly some arms dealers and Mick of course -but when I finally convinced him I wasn't that Earth X imposter Mick convinced himself I was a hallucination instead. The whole thing seemed to be making him even more of an alcoholic. So, I figured I'd give him some time to get used to the idea and while I'm here on my earth, in my time _and_ my city no less, what better thing to do than rob some people blind for old times sake’.

‘You… You're… I can't believe you -Just help me get free Snart!’

‘That's all you've got to say to me? No welcome back from the grave, sorry there wasn't enough of you left to bury? -And no I don't think I will help you get free’.

‘What are you even doing here? Did you have something to do with me being captured? Is that why you won't help me?’

‘What can I say? When you're in the crime business it pays to know arms dealers. _Difficult to make deals with zippy little crime fighters racing about the place interrupting things._ -As for the why I won't let you go, -come on Scarlet, you can figure that out’.

‘So… you've gone back to being evil and you're going to kill me-

-‘ _Kill you?_ Barry-Barry, so _dramatic._ Why are you like this? Is it because of your childhood?’

‘What?’

‘I'm not going to kill you Barry. Relax’.

‘Then what are you going to do with me?’

‘So _innocent_. Anyone else would have figured it out by now, but not you’.

‘I don't understand. What are you talking about?’

‘You know what's really sad Barry. _I believe you._ Well let me make it clearer for you.

‘Wha- what the- _What are you-_

-‘Doing? That much should be obvious even to a repressed boy scout like you Barry. As for the why, it's because you're _asking_ for it’.

‘I wha- what are you even talking about? You know what Snart don't answer that, just stop this right now and I won't throw your ass in jail again’.

‘For what exactly?’

‘False imprisonment for a start!’

‘Except, I'm not the one who cuffed you Barry. I just found you this way’.

‘But you said-

-‘Oh don't get me wrong, I'm not letting you go, well not just yet. You see since my return I've decided to have more fun in my life’.

‘What the hell does that have to do with me?’

‘Dear god, There's naive and then there's being plain stupid. I just kissed you and you still can't figure it out?’

‘Yeah I'm not buying it Snart. -I thought the Earth-X version of you was the gay one’.

‘I think your understanding of sexuality, much like your understanding of life in general, could use some educating Barry’.

‘ _I don't even know what you mean by that Snart!’_

_‘Clearly’._

‘What I do know is there are dozens of outstanding Warrants against you Snart! _I'm going to see you back in jail for being a criminal in general’._

‘No warrants Scarlet, not anymore. You erased my criminal record - _or did you forget about that?’_

‘...I had no choice. I was trying to save people's lives and you-

-‘Took advantage of the situation? _What did you expect Barry?_ And why are you complaining? You wanted to save their lives, their lives were saved, -well except for that one guy I killed, but he owed me money, and that other guy was a jerk and oh yes, - _would have gassed us all to death if I hadn't stopped him_. Where's the gratitude?’

‘Gratitude! _You're the one who sabotaged the power dampeners and let him get his powers back in the first place!’_

‘Well, you got me there Barry’.

‘I should never have trusted you or erased your criminal record, it was one of the worst mistakes of my life’.

‘Probably. Now Just for the entertainment value, tell me what other crimes you're imagining seeing me in jail for?’

‘Er -forcible kissing, -that's sexual assault or something’.

‘Please, good luck getting that to go over in court when you kissed me back Scarlet’.

‘I didn't!’

 _‘You did._ -And besides, you were asking for it, I mean just look at you, running around at night all alone dressed head to toe in a red gimp suit that just screams, _I'm a delinquent, spank me and put me to bed already’._

‘What!’

‘And here I am with a few hours to kill in between jobs and you, _all tied up’._

‘Alright Snart, you've had your fun, But you should know, just because my hands are restrained in cuffs I can't phase out of, doesn't mean my legs have suddenly stopped working, _and I will find a way to use them to kick your ass even while tied up if you don't stop messing around_ ** _and_** **_help me out of these damn cuffs!_** _’_

‘Yeah, _I thought you might say that’._

#  ****************** **

‘What, where am… _What's going on?!’_

‘Take it easy there Scarlet. I had to dose you with enough ice to preserve a woolly mammoth. I didn't have a choice, we were about to be discovered by those very unfriendly, yet very well-resourced arms dealers. I could have left and let them finish you off, instead, I was gracious enough to save your life, and not for the first time I might add’.

‘... Yeah, you've saved me more than once. What I can't figure out is why’. 

‘Well why not? It's amusing watching the hopelessly naïve try to make it through life’.

‘You're not funny Snart. And what the hell did you shoot me for? And where are we? - _It's freezing in here’._

‘It's not exactly the Ritz Scarlet, I'll admit. And the heating does take quite a while to get going if it works at all. Let it go. The cold never bothered me anyway’.

‘I'm sorry did you just… _quote a Disney princess?!’_

‘She's strong, independent, doesn't need a man to fulfil her and blasts anyone asking for it with Ice. Let's just say I can relate’.

‘I can't _believe_ this is happening’.

‘Why? My impression was you get knocked out and abducted quite often’.

‘Like I said Snart, _not_ funny. Now wherever or whatever this place is you need to let me go right now, _you realise this is kidnapping, don't you?’_

‘What this place is, would be a type of safehouse, located somewhere no one would ever think to look for you. I had to disable the tracking device and god knows what other tech your little friend put in that suit so it stays that way. -And for the record I didn't kidnap you, _I saved your life._ Or did you think those arms dealers that captured you were coming back to release you and let you go on your merry way un-murdered?’

‘Fine. You saved me. Thank you-

-‘You're welcome-

-‘But that doesn't mean you get to just keep me here against my will. And why are you even doing that? -You know what never mind, whatever you're up to you won't get away with it Snart. My friends will-

-‘Let me just stop you before you finish that cliché Barry. _And quit being so melodramatic,_ nothing terrible has happened to you. You're going to be just fine once the effects of the Ice wears off’.

‘No. Something's wrong _,_ I don't feel right. This is different than when you shot me with the cold gun before’.

‘Maybe those big bad arms dealers shot you up with something to slow you down, so they could cuff you and leave you out where just _anybody_ turning up to a secret location for an even more secret anti-meta weapons sale could find you’.

‘No, there wasn't any knock out gas or needles. They used some kind of anti-speedster tech to trap me, I couldn't move, then I got hit in the back of the head and the next thing I knew I woke up cuffed and then you turned up’.

‘Maybe they shot you up when you were passed out’.

‘Yeah, that's possible. Maybe that's why they just left me there because they were testing some anti speedster drug on me’.

‘Maybe. Or maybe I decided to take out a little insurance after I blasted you with the cold gun’.

 _‘You_ **_drugged_ ** _me?!’_

‘I _may_ have used a perfectly harmless substance on you. -But just to keep your superpowered body in check. Something that keeps your mind sharp, but your body less meta and more human. Relax, there's no long-term damage, and it doesn't last. You just won't have your full powers for a little while. Don't look at me like that Scarlet, I didn't have a choice I can't have you speeding me off to jail for crimes I didn't commit now, can I’.

‘Oh please, _what crimes_ **_haven't_ ** _you committed Snart!_ -Just this evening we have, failing to help at the scene of a crime, sexual harassment, assault with a dangerous weapon, drugging, kidnapping, and now you've added false imprisonment! You're in big trouble Snart!’

‘Oh please. Barry. I know you work for the police, but could you try _not_ talking like an old cop out of a movie. -And point of order, I had nothing to do with your original capture, at worse I'm an accessory after the fact, and you're not being held against your will. Notice you're not in handcuffs anymore. You can leave at any time. Granted, it will be a lot slower than you're used to, but hey, that is what the bus is for, right?’

‘You know what Snart, if you let me go, _right now,_ I will do you a favour and not even take your ass straight to jail… as soon as I get my powers back’.

‘Like I said you're not a prisoner. And by the time you get your powers back I will be long gone. You're a boy scout Barry, you can't help yourself from marching me off to jail. _That's why I had to make sure you couldn't’._

‘Well good job, _I can barely move!_ My teeth are chattering, _I'm freezing_. I think your damn cold gun damaged the suit, it's not warming me up and without my powers, I can't vibrate and warm myself up, and with my fingers frozen stiff I can't get out of this freezing cold suit… You have to help me’.

‘I'm sorry, are you asking me to undress you? Aren't you going to start screaming sexual harassment if I lay a hand on you?’

‘Snart. I would not be in this mess if you hadn't shot me in the first place, _so the least you can do is help me out of my suit before I freeze to death!’_

‘And what if while I'm helping you out of your suit I want to kiss you again?’

‘… I thought you just did that to mess with me, um… are you saying you actually _want_ to kiss me again?’

_‘Yes’._

‘Snart-

-‘You know, I think I'm done being called Snart. That guy _died_. Call me Cold, or better yet Leo’.

‘Why?’

‘I heard the other me called himself Leo and I kind of like it’.

‘But that's just going to be confusing Snart’.

‘ _Hey,_ he came here and tried to steal all Mick's memories of me and replace them with his special brand of touchy-feely bull crap, _I'm_ just stealing something from him in return. It's only fair. He's back with his Earth-X atomic boyfriend and I'm back and using the name, especially since it’s my name in the first place’.

‘…Okay. _Whatever,_ not important I guess. -Now would you just help me?’

‘What's in it for me Barry?’

‘Are you _serious?!’_

‘When it comes to making deals, _always’._

‘Damn it Snar- Leo, I can barely talk my teeth are chattering so hard, just _help_ me’.

‘Like I said. _What's in it for me?’_

‘Oh my God. _-What do you want?’_

‘What do you think I want Barry?’

‘I don't know …but I'm not sure I like the way this is heading’.

‘Oh Barry, I _guarantee_ you will’.

‘Wha- _no!_ I'm not going to let you … _do_ anything to me. If that's the price, _then_ _just let me die’._

‘Barry-Barry always so melodramatic. Look at you clinging to your virtue like a damsel in distress when all you have to do is agree to my price and I'll come over there and help you’.

‘No. I don't want to pay your price whatever it is’.

‘You _know_ what it is’.

‘…I'm gu-guessing it involves mo- more than ju-just touching me to help me get my fre-freezing suit off’.

‘Barry. You can barely talk because your shaking so hard and FYI you're starting to turn blue. You really need to start making a smart decision. One thing you learn in crime, it never does to overplay your hand’.

‘Wha- what's tha-that supposed to mean?... Ne- nevermind. If I sa-say yes, what-

-‘Will I do to you? Let's be clear. If you say yes to me _I'm going to do whatever the hell I want to you’._


	2. All Shook Up

‘…Snar- Le-leo I ha-haven't-

-‘Made out with a criminal?’

‘Yes, I mean N-no, I mean I've ne-never-

-‘Had sex with a man? _Shocker’._

‘D-don't be a j-jerk Snart’.

‘Leo’.

‘Don't b-be a jerk, _Leo’._

‘I'll tell you what Barry, I'll just get on the bed with you and help you out of your suit, and then we'll see what happens hmm?’

‘I g-guess I d-don't have much of a choice. A-Alright’.

‘Now there's that smart decision I was talking about’.

‘… Um, Leonard?’

‘Yes _Bartholomew’._

‘F-fine. _Leo._ Aren't y-you and Mick like together?’

‘I'm a top and he's a top, so no. Also, Mick's like my brother so no, and Mick is straight so no. Not that Mick liking girls means they like him back. Personally I'm more flexible, it's this amazing new craze all the cool kids are into it's called, get this, _bisexuality,_ because obviously you've never heard of more options than gay or straight in your sheltered little world Scarlet’.

‘Your sti-still N-not funny. L-look Leo, I d-don't know if I can-

-‘Shhh. You still have your suit on Barry and for multiple reasons the sooner it comes off the better, so let's take it off like agreed, _then I'll decide just what I'm going to do to you._

Now let's see. Unzip that, peel this off, and here we are. Hmm, I always imagined you were naked under your suit, so the boxers are a little disappointing. Oh well, _they'll just have to go as well. ..._ Hmm, not bad speedster boy, especially since you're freezing. -About that, let's use good old-fashioned body heat to warm you up. Obviously that works best if we're both naked. Give me a second. ... Don't look at me like that Scarlet, I'm just doing my bit to stop you getting hypothermia. My laying on top of you naked right now may seem sexual, but it's actually for medical reasons. Wow, you really are freezing to the bone. I thought I was supposed to be the cold one’.

…

…

‘Is that better?’

-‘Ye-yes’

‘You feel really good under me Scarlet, and since we're laying so close, do you wanna know a secret, something I haven't told anyone?’

‘… If I say yes will you get off me? -You could just um lay close to me instead or something’.

‘Sorry Scarlet. Can't, it's far too dangerous medically speaking. What if you get frostbite in your special places? Think of how devastating that would be, and tragic considering how easily preventable it is through simply speeding up the warming process, _like this’._

‘What are you _-Ah’._

-‘I'm performing a heat massage, a well known technique to prevent frostbite. Now pipe down Scarlet and let me stroke your dick, for medical reasons’.

‘Medical?! Yeah right, _ah_ , you're not a, _ah_ , doctor Leo’.

‘No. But I have robbed a few -does that count?’

‘Of course not - _ah god… ah!’._

‘If it makes you feel better they were Mob doctors. Every single one of their patients was a hardened criminal’.

‘That's, _ah,_ no excuse, _ah,_ two wrongs don't, _ah-_

-‘You're so _sensitive_ Scarlet, and I don't just mean your overreaction to victimless crime’.

‘That's not, _ah,_ the point, crime is still - _ah **god!!** ’ _

_‘I Thought stroking it faster might get you to stop preaching law._ -So about that secret. When I died I saw bits of my life playing out before my eyes. I don't know if it was the time bomb or some kind of death cliche or what, but I saw so many memories. Precious family moments spent scamming you with my baby sister, _Good times’._

Me and Mick, at the bar in the 1970s with Sara’.

-‘Fighting with the legends in the 1980s, Man did that mission go to hell, Mick thought it was awesome though’.

-‘My sweetest heists with Mick’.

-‘Even the ridiculous conversations you and I used to have’.

-‘I've always lived my life my way, including choosing how to die, so I had no regrets, but now I'm back I'm glad I finally get to do something about having you Scarlet. There's just something between us, the way we spark off each other. The old cliché about opposites attracting maybe? What do you think?’

‘Ahhh, I can't, **_ahh_** , think, _**ah**_ , let alone, answer, when **_ah_** , you're-

-‘Alright fine, I'll stop. _For now’._

‘… For what it's worth Leo I'm glad you're not dead, um anymore or whatever. It... wasn't easy hearing you died. I was always pushing you to be a hero’.

‘And then you were, but you were just _gone._ Meeting the other you from Earth X made me...’.

‘Think we should have done something about this thing between us while we had the chance?’

 _‘No._... I mean I don't know. I've never really thought about that until now. -I mean I did feel kind of... strange, watching the other you being kissed by his boyfriend.

-But I didn't really know what that was about, I mean I still, don't, this whole thing is just... truthfully, I don't know what it is with us, I never have, and I'm not sure... I don't...’.

‘Let me just stop you're rambling there Barry. Thankfully one of us is crystal clear about what they want. You've been just asking for it from me for years Scarlet and now you're about to get it. Let's just hope you can handle it speedster boy’.

‘I'm not a speedster right now. You took away my powers’.

‘Oh come on Barry, don't look so naive and forlorn, _it's just going to get me hard._ How many times do I have to tell you I'm a criminal? Me, Mick, Sara, even you're precious Oliver who you look up to _we're all criminals, all killers._ People like you and Palmer don't get it because you lack the killer instinct. You're both boy scouts who just want to save everybody, when the simple truth is _you can't’._

‘Well I'm going to let Mick deal with Ray if he ever figures out that he needs to handle that overgrown boy scout good’.

‘And I'm going to do what I need to do, namely screw some of the wholesome superhero out of you. Hmm. Good, you're starting to warm up a little, laying on top of a freezing person naked really does work. _Good to know’._

‘It's also um-

-‘Getting me hard? Like I said, you feel good underneath me Scarlet. _Really_ good. Fair warning, I'm going to kiss you again. Don't make a fuss this time. … Mmm, _very nice,_ you're quite the little kisser Barry, who has been teaching you I wonder?’

‘I have had girlfriends you know’.

‘Is that so. Well kudos to them for training you right. Why are you looking at me like that Scarlet?’

‘Um nothing, it's just that, well your lips are really soft or something’.

‘Also good to know Scarlet. Of course, you'd already know that if you had the good sense to kiss me years ago. Hmm, seems like I'm not the only one getting hard is it because I'm moving up and down on you, or kissing you, or both?’

‘I can't help it, it's the friction’.

‘Tell yourself whatever you have to Scarlet, but we both know the reason you're getting hard right now is because you _want it._ Don't worry, you're going to get it _good._ \- _The things I've wanted to do to you Scarlet._ The first time I got a look at your face up close _I wanted you._ Specifically _,_ I wanted you _on your knees in front of me so I could_ punish you for being so damn cute I almost didn't mind that you were trying to thwart my plans, _and_ for making me think something like that in the first place! _I don't do cute._ -But you being so obviously adorable behind that mask what can I say, it put a crack in my cold heart’.

‘Oh come on, I don't believe that’.

‘Fine, you got me, _it was purely sexual._ The fact was you were asking for it with that suit, those eyes, and _that mouth._ I was debating what to do about it when you're little friends turned up and started threatening me with an upgraded cold gun, which I'm pretty sure was actually a vacuum cleaner with stick on lights. -But since they put so much effort into their ruse to try and save you from me, and you looked so good defeated in front of me, and I had a giant score burning a hole in my pocket, you know, the massive diamond you and your entire team couldn't stop me from taking, I decided to call it a win, go home, and do unspeakable things to myself.  
And I did, all while thinking about you begging me to give the diamond back to the museum and turn myself over to the police, and other wholesome stuff like that while I had you defeated on your knees in front of me, coming all over that pretty mouth of yours,  _with the mask on._  
-If the suit wasn't unwearable right now, _we'd be doing just that._ It sucks, pun intended, that I have you and a basic wardrobe malfunction is ruining my plans. But that's life, you have to expect plans to fail, then throw away the plan’.

‘The other you said that was terrible advice’.

‘Did he now. Well I don't see him on top of you naked despite what I understand was ample opportunity after you saved his world. Given he's me he has to have wanted to so I don't think we'll be taking any advice from him’.

‘What! Why would he- he didn't - _he had a boyfriend’._

‘So everyone keeps telling me. Some atomic rebound guy he was trying to numb his pain with after his Mick died, and when that obviously didn't work he came here and tried to use mine to do the same thing’.

‘Rebound?-

-‘Shh. New plan. I've decided to tell you the filthy details of what I usually think about doing to that mouth of yours, all while graciously administering more free medical treatment to stave off any lingering touches of impending hypothermia’.

‘What?’

‘This is a nice dick you have here Scarlet, and call me sentimental, but the milk of human kindness simply will not allow me to let it succumb to dick-frostbite, _not on my watch. -_ So I'm going to stroke it good, purely to _-_

-‘Ah, ahhh _Leo!-_

-‘Keep it-

-‘ _Ah_ -

-‘Warm at all costs. _You're welcome’._

‘L-Leo, _ah-_

 _-‘Shh._ Let me tell you what I've thought about doing to you a lot over the years. It all starts after one of our old school classic Flash vs Captain Cold fights. You know the kind where I just froze you with little effort and won’.

_‘You know, **ah** what Snart- _

-‘Leo, and _Shh._ We're at some abandoned and suitably villainous location and you're defeated and mine to do what I please with, _just like now._ Your powers are on the fritz because of the cold blast and vibrating yourself warm exhausts you, nothing left in the tank when you collapse to your knees in front of me. I can't resist you like that, I don't even try, I just tilt your head back and look down into your pretty eyes when I tell you to unzip me’.

‘What and I just, _ah_ , do it without a fight, _like that, **ah** , would ever happen’. _

‘Pay attention. There already _was_ a fight and you _lost_. You know,  _just like in reality’._

‘Hey! _I've, **ah,** beaten you AND Heatwave before- _

-‘Barry. Try to focus on what's important here. Me telling you how irresistible you are helpless on your knees in front of me and what I'm about to do to you’.

 _‘Oh my god, would you, **ah** , stop, acting like I'd, **ahhh**_ -’

 _‘Shhh_. Now where was I? Yes, you unzip me like a good defeated little superhero, and because you know you're beaten you rub the head of my dick over your lips without being told’.

‘I know it's a fantasy, _ah_ , but that's just ridiculous. _Why would I, **ah** , do that- _

_-‘Shh!_ -Sometimes you do it yourself, sometimes I take over, and sometimes I do it to you, either way, tracing the shape of that mouth with my dick gets me even harder, and soon I'm pushing inside your mouth and the way you look up at me helpless and defeated, _god that makes me grip myself so hard in reality,_ stroke it so fast, I usually need more lube, speaking of which, lick your hand’.

‘What?’

 _‘Do it._ Good. Now wrap it around my dick. _Grip harder Scarlet._ Be rougher.... Stroke it faster. Good. -After I start taking your mouth I usually decide to put you through your paces, pushing it all the way in until my balls are resting on that little chin guard on your mask and I'm lodged in your throat while your struggling to breathe through your nose and take it. Then I hold the back of your head steady with one hand and pinch your nose for 3 seconds then let you breathe, then 6 seconds while I'm forcing it deeper and your face is going red. Then I grip your head in both hands ramming it in and out your mouth and your throat faster, and I tell you if you want it to be over quickly you have to come, order you to rub yourself through the suit until you're hard, make you get yourself off while I'm using your mouth.  
I never last long after that. The idea of coming down your throat and making you swallow all of it while making you come all over the inside of your suit has my heels digging into the bed and my back bowing because I'm coming so _hard_ all over my own fist  
-One time, before Mick and I joined the legends, I yelled out “ ** _FLASH!!!_** _”_ so loudly when I was coming that Mick came bursting into my room with his heat gun drawn because he thought you'd broken in and were trying to speed me off to jail or something.  
Frankly, he's walked in on me doing worse things in less private locations so he wasn't shocked per se. He just didn't get my interest, ahh, _stroke faster Scarlet_. -He said: “You're telling me you've got a thing for that annoying kid running around town fighting crime dressed like a condom? The one who kinda looks like a gangly baby giraffe up close? That kid? _I don't get it”_. I told him to each their own and to trust me, you were both sexy and asking for it. He just shrugged, powered down the heat gun, and in true Mick fashion went off to make a sandwich’.

‘Yeah, well I'm, _ah_ , just fine knowing that insane pyromaniac doesn't find, _ah_ , find me attractive. _It's mutual!’_

‘Oh Barry, I know words can hurt, I understand. When I next see Mick I'll be sure and tell him the whole giraffe thing seriously _crushed_ your feelings’.

 _‘_ Don't you, _ah_ , **dare** tell him that!’

‘Ooh, nice attempt at a threatening dick-squeeze, **_I like it!_ ** - _Do that harder and we'll finally be getting somewhere…._ Yeah, now faster, _that's it, that's it,_ I'll do it faster to you as well Scarlet’.

‘ _Argh_ , Leo-

-‘That's good Scarlet-

-‘Leo, _ah, argh-_

-‘That's enough. I don't want either of us to come yet Scarlet. _I want to be inside you for that’._


	3. All Riled Up

‘Ever since the night in that bar when you got in my face and tried to talk me into being a hero,-

-I knew it was just a matter of time until we ended up like this, which is ironic since I became a time traveller that ran out of time. But I’m back and you're top of my to-do list. Speaking of which, _let's see what you feel like._ Suck on my finger’.

‘What, _why?’_

‘Courtesy. Or do you want me to stick it in your ass without you wetting it first?’

‘Oh, um well, you see-

-‘Stop talking and let me put my finger into your mouth. … Good, _now suck it. …_ I don't know if it's the look on your face or how sweet your lips are or the obvious symbolism but this is the first time I've been seriously turned on by just having my finger sucked. -Alright as arousing as this is, it's as wet as it's going to get so let's feel what we're working with. Wow, that's a _very_ tight little ring of muscle you have. Let's try getting inside you’.

_‘Ah! L-Leo!’_

‘Can't even get a finger in. It's definitely going to be a problem getting my dick in you even after I loosen you up. But that's what you get for not having the good sense to have sex with men! -And now we have to start from scratch. For shame Scarlet, _for shame._ ...Of course, there's scratch and then there's never been kissed, I wonder which end of the spectrum you fall on?’

‘What?! _Of course I've been kissed!_ If you mean by a man _then you've been kissing me-_

-‘Not what I mean. I'm talking about sexual activity with men in general. Have you ever been played with- before you say it, by a man other than me! Have you even ever given a blow job before? Not just asking because of my fantasy, don't get me wrong I'm seriously asking because of that, but that doesn't affect ass-virginity. You could be blowing guys all over town and still technically be a virgin. I'm just trying to figure out the level of inexperience I'm dealing with here. For example, have you at least tried opening yourself up? -Or having a good friend help you with that Herculean task, preferably with their tongue? -Wow, _Don't bother answering that,_ your face when I said tongue speaks volumes. I bet you didn't even know that was a thing. I'd call you a repressed tight ass, but considering how tight your ass actually is that's a bit redundant. Lucky for you I have something that might help with that… Now just hold tight, _pun intended,_ while I look in the bedside drawer... hmm, whip, handcuffs, fear-inducing sized Dildo-

-‘I thought you said this was a safe house! Why is, _why are there-_

-‘It is a safe house Barry, _not a monastery._ It may shock you to know that sometimes criminals on the run have sex in the safe house their holed up in while evading busy little law-abiding superheroes like you. Or maybe they're having sex _because_ you're chasing after them. Evading capture, something you clearly know nothing about, is something of a turn on’.

‘Wait what?’

‘You're such a boy-scout Barry, so much _respect_ for the law. You know, the time you erased my criminal record, actually _breaking_ your precious law-abiding ways for my sake, _it actually physically aroused me._ You're lucky other people were around and you had your powers _otherwise I would have had you right then and there’._

‘Err... Okay… I don't really know what to say to that. Well except that would never have happened just because we were alone and I didn't have my powers’.

‘What like right now you mean, when It's literally what's happening?’

‘This is different! You took me against my will, drugged me, and made it a stipulation that you could do whatever you want to me in exchange for helping me get warm’.

-‘I didn't kidnap you I saved your life. The fact I couldn't resist also drugging and coercing you into a sex deal is a completely separate issue’.

_‘No it isn't!’_

‘Well it is when you say it my way. Look Barry, for what it's worth I do blame myself for your current predicament’.

_‘Well you should! -None of this would have happened if you hadn't shot and drugged me in the first place!’_

‘No. I mean I blame myself for the virtually impenetrable state of your ass. Instead of being amused by the whole thing between us where I see the bad in you and you see what little good there is in me, and how that's one of the things that makes us spark, I should have taken direct action and screwed you years ago. Then I could have done something about this tight ass of yours before you got so repressed it turned into the Fort-Knox like situation we're faced with now’.

-‘Look, _you're wrong Leo-_

-‘I'm not. Loosening that ass is going to take _drastic_ measures’.

‘No, I mean about us sleeping together years ago. You were a bad guy then, and -wait _why do you have spray cans of oven cleaner and Silly-String_ in your, I dunno, weird sex drawer?’

‘It's not _my_ weird sex drawer Barry. It's a _communal_ weird sex drawer. Only one rule. You use it, you clean it and put it back. Just kidding. It is a shared drawer but we don't use each other's stuff. Honour and hygiene among thieves and all that’.

‘That doesn't explain-

-‘You seem really hung up on what's in this drawer Barry. People can't celebrate a criminal job well done with a clean oven or have sex _covered in Silly-String_ to celebrate successfully evading capture in your narrow worldview?’

‘Oh come on, is there even an oven in this pit? -And there's nothing sexy about getting Silly-String on you, it smells like chemicals and it sticks to everything’.

‘Well then maybe, and this is my bet, people are snorting the gas out of the can for a chemically enhanced climax. Your face tells me you didn't know that was a thing. Well hate to break it to you Scarlet, but people are into all sorts of strange things, especially when it comes to sex. -Now where's that damn thing I left in here before? Latex gloves, no. Stethoscope, no. Blindfold no. Superhero action figures including yours, -I can just imagine the places _that thing_ has been shoved. Ooh Diamond encrusted paddle, _fancy_ , put that aside for a well deserved speedster spanking later-

-‘What the hell are you talking about Leo-

-‘More Silly-String, Ah! _got it-_

_-Oh my god! What is **that?** ’ _

-‘This should help’.

‘Help?! _Help do what?!’_

‘What do you think _tight ass’._

‘No, no way, it looks like something you'd use in the kitchen to hand blend fruit or something’.

‘Barry, no one has ever used an electric shock dispersing vibrator with a massage attachment to make a smoothie. Although, having said that I did once catch Mick trying to blend margaritas with something almost identical of mine. In his defence, he was half drunk, and I'd only just stolen it, so I'm pretty sure he didn't know what it actually was when he found it on the counter, still nobody sane or sober, not that either word applies to Mick, would try to use _this_ in the kitchen, it literally says electrical sexual stimulator on the side’.

‘I don't care what its called! _There's no way you're using that thing on me!’_

‘Don't be a prude Barry. It can only make this tight ass problem of yours worse. The whole thing doesn't go inside you if that's what you're worried about. I just press the round bit at the end against your tight little hole and let it work its magic. Then when you're ready, I just use the tip. _Don't worry, my dick will be the only thing sinking all the way into you today._  
Now, let's just dial the electrical current up to max, shall we? That shouldn't be a problem for an electrically charged speedster who can throw bolts of lightning. And I remember when you were a newbie crime fighter who could just about run fast, now, look at you Scarlet, all grown up and imitating Thor. -Now spread your legs a little wider for me’.

‘Ah! Leo that's-

-‘Give it a sec, it will get better’.

_‘AH!’_

‘Intense isn't it?’

‘Yeah- _ah!’_

‘I'm going to keep teasing your tight, pretty little hole open just like this... Good, You're finally opening up a little bit. Ready to try the tip Scarlett? There we go. _Don’t fight it speedster boy._ If you can't even take this, how are you going to take my dick when I ram it all the way inside you?’

‘Oh god, _Leo,_ **ah!** ’.

‘You should see your little hole Barry, it's getting so red and swollen. I guess your suit isn't the only reason to call you Scarlet anymore’.

‘Leo please, _it's too much!’_

‘I agree. Calling you The Scarlet Sphincter from now on would be too much. I won't do it, _at least not in public’._

‘No, the toy, I can't-

-‘Barry, my dick is bigger than this, so if you want me to-

-‘No the electricity, _it's too much!’_

‘ _How?!_ Aren't you like 70 percent electricity the way normal people are 70 percent water?’

‘Please, Leo. _Please turn it off!’_

‘Alright Scarlett, I'll take it a little easier on or should I say _in_ you. I guess you don't actually shoot electricity out of this tight little hole of yours, so maybe you are sensitive to it right, _here’._

‘Ah! **_LEO!-_ **

-‘Come on, take it a little deeper. I've turned off the electricity… Just keep taking the tip, just like that. ... Okay, you're as ready to try taking the real thing as you'll ever be without snorting poppers, but I don't think you're quite ready for chem-sex so you're just going to have to take it the old fashioned way. Ready? _Or do you want to escape like a coward?’_

‘I told you I’m not afraid’.

‘Good. _Hey-hey, what gives with the shoving Scarlet?_ I'm only lining my dick up. I haven't even started putting it in yet and you're running scared? _I thought you just said you weren't afraid?’_

‘No.. um use, um, use a-

 _-‘Right._ You got me so distracted by how good you look under me just asking for it I almost forgot. I have some in my coat, hang on. ... Here, _put it on me,_ or don't you know how to do that?’

‘Of course I do. They wouldn't shut up about it in health class. They even made us practice on Bananas and cucumbers and this one time a butternut squash’.

‘For the particularly blessed in the class?’

‘No, the teacher was running late and we got bored and ate the bananas and that was all the lunch lady had to replace them with’.

‘Sounds like fun times -woah there scarlet, **_never_ ** open a condom packet with your teeth! What kind of bargain basement sex-ed porn did you pick up that bad move from?! Give it here. It's fine. -Now open it carefully and put it on me’.

‘I shouldn't have done that, stupid. I'll put it on … or urm… or not’.

‘Wow, they really don't teach you kids anything in school these days do they? What do your girlfriends always open the packets and put them on for you?’

‘Um, well… kinda. I haven't had a lot of girlfriends and they were very um, take charge about things, but I know how to put one on, I think it's the condom that's the problem, it's too small for you or something’.

‘Huh. -let me check the box. … _Damn it._ Apparently the manufacturer changed the packaging, no doubt to appease fragile male egos. Now you can barely see the size label. I must have snagged the smaller size by mistake. Don't look at me like that Barry, I consider stealing them the responsible thing to do. Safe sex should be free for all consenting adults, the real crime here is the fact they charge for these in the first place. Now let me see if I have any of the size I usually steal left. I think I was down to my last two before I restocked. Ah, Here we go. Put this one on me.  
… Hey, I get that it's your ass on the line Scarlet, but I don't think you can get anymore lube out of that sachet, and all this stroking and rubbing isn't helping my restraint’.

‘Oh, um…’.

‘Its on as well as it will be. Now lay down on your back, I want to be on top of you so I can see your face when I… _You look scared Scarlet,_ are you _sure_ you're ready for this? I won't hold it against you if you're not, although in the interest of full disclosure, I will think less of you and possibly talk trash about you being a coward to Mick behind your back. No seriously for a second Scarlet, _I want you._ This thing between us, I think it's long past due that we scratched this particular itch, but it's your choice, you can speedster run, well, brisk power-walk away if you're afraid’.

_‘I'm not afraid Leo’._

‘And I thought **_I_** was supposed to be the liar. Look at you, _you're shaking’._

‘No I'm not, I'm um, still trying to warm up, that's all’.

‘Sure kid, let's play it that way. -Hey, hey, relax, let me spread your legs a little more and get my dick back in position or we're never going to get anywhere… Okay, last chance to run Scarlet. No? _Good’._

_‘ **OH!** ’ _

_‘I love the way you gasped just now. Damn you feel good Scarlet’._

‘Ahh, slow go _slow Leo_ , _**ah god!** ’. _

‘I'm holding you open as wide as I can, just relax and let me in, Come on superhero _you can take it’._

-‘I'm trying, _I can't!’_

‘I'm not even all the way yet. Try taking all of it before you decide you can't handle it’.

‘That doesn't make sen -ah, please, **_please,_ ** _wait, stop, it's too much!’_

‘Don't tense up on me Scarlet, or all that work to loosen you up will have been for nothing’.

‘But it's hard-

-‘It _should_ be hard Barry’.

‘No I meant hard to take it-

-‘What do you expect? You've been teasing me with how good your little hole would feel around me while I worked you open. Now I'm about as hard as I can get, which only makes it harder for you double entendre intended. Now hold onto me Scarlet, _I'm gonna speed this up’._

‘No wait - _**ARGH!!!** ’ _

‘There. All in. It's better this way. Enough of the slowly-slowly. Do you need a minute before we get started?’

_‘Please’._

‘I don't mind. It lets me savour this moment of having you impaled on me Scarlet. _Helpless, and **mine for the taking** ’._


	4. All Worn Out

‘No-No wait, please I need more time!’

‘Damn Scarlet, your eyes are watering. Am I stretching out your tight little hole too much?’

‘Ye-yes, oh god, _please don't move yet!’_

‘Okay scarlet, I'll wait, _but you better make it worth my while when I start pounding you_ . … Speaking of which, let me ask you something while I'm graciously putting my own needs on hold for your sake. When you visited me in jail that time to wax philosophical about how you knew there was good in me, and I told you I'd be seeing you because obviously _not_ my first prison break. Were you actually _trying_ to turn me on so hard I wanted through the glass so I could screw you within an inch of your life in front of everyone or not?’

‘I wasn't - **AHHH!** ’

‘Its called distracting you with a question. -Hush Scarlet. The only way to get you ready to take the hard-thrusting ball-slapping action I'm about to subject your tiny little hole to is to get you used to me pulling it back and ramming it all the way in again. _Like **this** ’._

‘Ahh, ahh, no, Sn-Leo I can't-

-‘Yes you can look at you taking it so good Scarlet, so deep. God, _keep crying out for me just like that._ **So sexy.** You've been teasing me for years, prancing around in skin-tight leather and stirring me up with all your self righteous little speeches. _Well now you're going to **get it** ’._

‘Go slow please - _ **Ah! Oh, oh god** ’ _

_‘The sounds you make are so sexy Scarlet._ Grip onto my ass like you want it deeper. _Grip h_ _arder_. Pull me into you. _God that feels good._ -I can feel electricity sparking from your skin every time I push into you. I guess the drug is evening out in your system giving you a tiny bit of your powers back. Good. _I want you to tell me how it feels to have me inside you Scarlet’._

‘… Intense, too much it's too much, please - _mwahph-_

-‘Mmm, so good tasting your cries while I'm screwing you _, they_ _taste as sweet as they sound Scarlet’._ …

…

…

‘That's it, _keep taking it from me just like this’. …_

…

‘You're getting me close Scarlet, I want to make you come as well but you're not hard enough, does it hurt too much?’

‘Ye-yes. It _hurts’._

‘But you look so _pretty_ suffering, with your tear-filled eyes and that “god I'm being reemed” look on your face, _it just makes me want to screw you senseless,_ and I mean until you're **screaming** for me _._ But you probably won't enjoy that as much as I will, and I'm never going to get to see what your face looks like when you're coming from being screwed by me if I don't make you like it. Alright, I'm stopping. We're gonna try this a different way. Let's get completely under the covers. I've decided I'm going to go down on you and I'd just as well not freeze to death while I do’.

‘Wha-

-‘Let's not make a big deal about it and don't spread it all over town that I gave you a world class blow job or everybody will want one, and I don't do this for just anybody’.

‘Wha-

-‘Shh. _I'm gonna feel you up now Scarlet’._

‘Wha -Oh, ah ahh’.

‘Sensitive neck hmm? You like being kissed right _here’._

‘Ye-yes’.

‘God you're cute. What about being licked here, do you like that?’

‘Oh! Um Ye-yes, ah yes’.

‘What about being bitten speedster boy? Do you like it when I bite you here, like _this?’_

‘AHHH! _Oh God!’_

‘Good. Your dick is starting to pay attention. Let's keep going down shall we? - _Oh, very sensitive nipples Scarlet._ Biting them gets you harder -Hey! Stop squirming. _Lie still and take it’._

‘I can't, oh god, I can't, ah!’

‘Do as you're told Scarlet or I'll have to use that paddle I found earlier to give you that speedster spanking I mentioned. … Oh, _interesting,_ your dick is getting harder, do you _want_ me to discipline you Scarlet?’

‘What, no! It's because you're ah-

-‘Jerking you off? _Well you were asking for it,_ getting hard and whimpering like that when I touched you. … Mmm Scarlet, this really is a nice dick you have here, _tastes good too’._

‘Oh, ah, _oh god!’_

-Hey, _lie still I said._ If you don't stop wriggling around it's going to be difficult to suck _these’._

‘OH MY… OH MY GOD! Oh, I'm … I'm going to, Sn-Leo I'm- oh _**OH** ’._

‘Hmm, so having your balls sucked does it for you as well. Good to know. Ready to get your mind blown, literally?’

‘I don't, _**Ahh!** ’ _

‘Shh, _I want to see how much dick torture you can take before you come Scarlet’._

…

‘Ah oh my god, OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO **AHH!** _-Mwamph’._

‘Shh, _taste yourself’._

‘Wha -mwamph … Oh god, that was...’.

‘I think the word you're looking for is quick. Seems you can't take being blown by me any better or longer than you can take being screwed by me. But I'm almost not mad that I didn't get to suck you for longer because you taste so damn good, and about that, you been chugging pineapple juice Scarlet? Because you taste like you have’.

‘Well … I mean, it's my favourite juice and I'm always thirsty so I drink a lot of it’.

‘I'm guessing you didn't know it makes you taste sweet?’

‘Um... no’.

‘You're so innocent Scarlet. _How exactly is it that you haven't been scooped up and molested before now?’_

 _‘What?_ I don't know how to answer that, _because who even would?!’_

‘Molest you, or know how to answer that?’

‘What?’

‘Oh come on Scarlet, I mean you are just _irresistible_ to snatch and feel up. And you get abducted by very bad men routinely so-

- _‘No I don't-_

‘Scarlet, _I **literally** just found you abducted by very bad men._ Are you seriously telling me all the times that's happened, no one has had the good sense to do what I'm doing to you?’

‘What! _No!’_

‘Unbelievable. They call themselves criminals and leave this ass unplundered! Yes, it would take a crowbar for them to pry your tiny hole open, but what criminal worth his salt doesn't own or can't at least steal a crowbar? -At least tell me that wasn't your first blow job Scarlet’.

‘Um, no’.

‘You are a _terrible_ liar’.

‘I'm not lying, I have had that, well, some of that done to me before’.

‘So you've been blown, but never had your balls sucked?’

‘Um, yeah’.

‘Now I'm really curious, I've _got_ to know, who got their greedy mouth on you right _here?’_

‘Oh, no no, _please, don't squeeze it, don't squeeze it, AHHH’._

‘Look at you, still oversensitised from coming so hard. _You're just making me want to molest you some more Scarlet, **come here** ’._

_‘Ahh, -Mwamph’._

_‘Shh,_ -I want to kiss you while I'm jerking you off _..._ God, _the way you're whimpering for me is making me want to screw you to oblivion’._

_‘Leo, god, **please** ’. _

‘Alright, alright, its too much so soon, I'll stop. _But you bought that on yourself Scarlet,_ looking all spent and sexy like that. So, back to the question before, who else has sucked this nice dick of yours?’

‘Um… well, it wasn't exactly... I didn't...’.

‘Oh there is a story here. Spill it, _pun intended’._

‘Well Linda and Patty, but I was… I can't always control… So I um stopped them as soon as they started and just went back to kissing and stuff. _I was being nice’._

‘So let me try to understand the pitiful situation. Beautiful women were trying to suck your dick and you _stopped_ them as soon as they started? Wow. So that's why you didn't know how sweet your come tastes’.

‘Oh my god, _will you stop with that?!’_

‘If you'd had the good sense to let your girlfriends do what they wanted, they would have been generous enough to share your taste with you after you came in their mouths, just like I did, or do you think girls don't like doing that? Oh my god, you do. _That's_ what you meant by being nice, oh wow. … Alright, quit your cute scowling at me, I'll stop laughing, but only if you answer another question. -This body of yours is a bundle of static electricity and energy, do you have to relieve all this tension often?’

‘Um, yeah. But it's not sexual exactly when I'm… um’.

‘Jerking yourself off while thinking about all the blow jobs you're not getting?’

‘Actually I don't think about anything ... I mean I can do it really fast obviously, so I just get it over with’.

‘You know Scarlet, that is about the most tragic thing I've ever heard, _and I came from a broken home’._

‘Its not tragic-

-Trust me, _it is._ -So, what's your recovery time like?’

‘Um-

‘You know what, with that drug in your system who knows what it is now? _Let's find out._ I mean, testing your reaction time aside, frostbite could still be an issue here Scarlet. You never heard of safety first? Now hold still’.

‘Oh God, oh god, that's, _I'm going to, I'm **ahhhh** ’._

‘Mmm, that was pretty fast again, which means normally your recovery time must be pretty much instantaneous, right? Mmm, _you taste so damn sweet Scarlet._ Thank whichever girlfriend got you on the pineapple juice. Or did she actually have you thinking it was your idea that it was your favourite?’

‘... Well Patty always had it at her place instead of OJ and it sort of became my favourite’.

‘I'll bet. Barry, she was sensibly preparing you for some all she could suck action. _And you like a fool kept stopping her to spare her from something she actively wanted to do, **eat you up.**_ God you're so innocent and molestable Scarlet’.

_‘What kind of thing is that to even say Snart!-_

_-‘ **Leo**. _ And it's a perfectly acceptable thing to say considering it's true, and shh, _I'm going to screw you again._ But let's try it a different way this time. Turn over. I want you face down with your ass in the air. Whatever I want, _that was the deal remember? -_ And good little speedsters keep their word don't they? That's it. Now tilt your hips up for me. I'm going to put it in slowly so don't tense up, just relax and let me. Good, that's good Scarlet _’._

 _‘_ OH! _’_

- _‘_ Mmm, _that gasp again._ Makes me wanna screw you so damn _**hard** ,_ but relax, I won't, well not just yet. ... Ah, god you feel good, makes all this altruistic taking it slow really difficult, tilt your ass up a little more for me. Spread your knees wider apart. _Let me in you deeper Scarlet’._

_‘AH, oh, that's... Leo that's, **ah god!** ’_

‘Just when I was about to give up and start pounding you, I finally found it. That's the right spot for you huh? That's good Scarlet. _-It's going to be easier for you to take it harder if it feels good’._

‘Oh god, wait _not so fast’._

_‘I want us to break this bed Scarlet. I literally want to be coming in you when it collapses’._

‘Ah, god, please, _I can't take it that hard Leo!’_

‘I'm not going to hold back, so grip onto the sheet and cry out as loud as you want if you can't take it. The room is soundproof. _No one else can hear you. We are the only ones who know how good my balls sound slapping up hard against your ass while I'm **owning** you and making you cry out for me Scarlet’. _

‘LEO! _ **Oh please god!** ’ _

‘Keep sobbing for me. So damn sexy. _I want to make you come so badly Scarlet’._

_‘Ah, ah god Leo’._

_‘God you're vibrating around my dick Scarlet._ I've always wanted to know what you would feel like while vibrating around me while I was deep inside you, _god it feels good, keep doing that!’_

_‘Ah, Leo, **Leo** ’. _

‘Tilt your hips up some more, let me stroke your dick… God you're so _hard_ for me scarlet. _I like it’._

‘Ah god, _Leo!’_

‘Keep sobbing my name just like that, _makes me want to pound you so badly’._

_‘Leo, I can't take much more!’_

_‘So sexy speedster boy’._

‘Leo, I'm about too, oh god I'm…’

Ever _had your nipples pinched like **this** when you're about to come Scarlet?’ _

__‘AH!_ **-GOD!** ’. _

‘It makes you come harder, -turn your head to the side, I want to look at you… _so damn sexy Scarlet._ Wish I could see all of your face. Good boy Scarlet, _you're coming so hard for me you're drenching my fist with it’._

_‘Oh God ...’._

‘So you're the kind that collapses panting after coming huh? Figured with all your speedster stamina you would be good to go for a few more rounds, -in fact, _let's just say you are’._

‘Wait-

-‘Shh, turn over, lay on your back. I haven't come yet, and it's not over until I do. Good. _Ready?’_

‘ _OH!’_

‘I _seriously_ love that gasping sound you make every time I ram my dick inside you slowly _’._

‘Oh god, please, please, not so hard, please it's too much, _it hurts’._

‘Pain enhances pleasure. Don't fight it, _feel it Scarlet_ ’.

‘Leo, it’s too much, I can't take it, stop, stop, stop **_please!’_**

‘Alright, okay, I'll wait a bit. … Wow, Scarlet, making sobbing sounds is one thing, but you're crying actual tears... Are you okay? Did I _really_ hurt you?’

‘I'm alright, I just can't take it that hard’.

‘... Is it wrong that I think you look sexy as hell sobbing and crying for me? Don't answer that because I need to kiss you for a minute.

…

...

 _‘God You're cute._ I never really got the whole cute can be sexy thing until you Scarlet because you are certainly both. Oh, and by the way Barry, you begging me, _**major** turn on._ Now are you ready to be a good little speedster and take some more, or are you going to quit like a coward, leaving me no choice but to talk smack about you to Mick behind your back?’

‘I'm, … I'm not quitting, just please go slow’.

‘Now **that's** the superhero I know and want to keep screwing the hell out of! … God, the way you are looking at me right now Scarlet. It's kind of how you look at me in my fantasies of you when you're helpless on your knees in front of me and I'm stroking my dick, ready to push it into your mouth and you're helpless to do anything but suck it obediently. _Guess what this look is going to make me do to you’._

‘Ah!’.

‘Shh Scarlet, _take it’_

‘ _I'm trying, ah god **please!** ’ _

‘Alright Scarlet. There's nothing I can do about how hard you get me but I can go slow. _For a little while anyway’._

...

...

‘Grip onto me now not the sheet, put your arms around me and hold on tight, I don't even mind if you scratch me, when I speed up’.

‘Ah, wait I’.

‘Shh, I'm still taking it easy on you’.

‘Leo-

-‘Shh, I want to kiss you some more _because you're getting me really close Scarlet’._

‘Oh God’.

‘Hold on tighter’.

‘Ah, god, Leo ahh’.

‘Look at me Scarlet. _Tell me you want me to come’._

‘I want you to, -Oh, Ah Leo, Leo, please, too hard, _**oh god** ’. _

_‘Take it Scarlet,_ lock your ankles around my waist and keep taking it’.

‘Ah God!’

 _‘God, I **love** that gasping sound you make. _ I'm going to replay it in my mind whenever I'm jerking off to fantasies of you on your knees sucking my dick and then me screwing you within an inch of your life. _I need to hear more of that sound Scarlet._ will you do it again for me if I pull my dick all the way out of your tight little ass and ram it all the way back in slow and deep, _like **this’.**_

_‘Oh, **OH** ’ _

‘Yeah, just like that Scarlet, _can you take it if I do it faster?’_

_‘ **OH OOOH!!** ’ _

_‘So sexy._ I need to pound you really hard Scarlet, _try to take it okay’._

‘Ah!’

‘Good boy. _Tell me you want me to come Scarlet’._

‘I, oh god, I want you to come, ah, ah, I want you to come Leo, oh god, please, god, _**that's so hard** ’. _

‘That's it, that's it, **_you're about to finish me Scarlet!_** _’_

‘Ah god, that's so deep Leo, please, _I can't take it anymore. Please come Leo, **please I can't** \- _

-‘Look at me scarlet, good boy,  _you're so pretty taking it like this._ Spread your legs wide so I can kneel between them. _I want to see your dick. …_ So sexy getting hard for me Scarlet. Rub your balls with one hand and stroke your dick with the other while I'm screwing you _I want to make you come again’._

_‘OH god Leo I-_

_-‘Ah **God** Scarlet,_ I can feel electric shocks from you, _feels so good._ Arch your back for me, _let me hit your right spot inside you’._

‘Ah please, Leo, _please, please, please-_ OH GOD OH GOD _**OH MY GOD!!!** ’_

_‘You're squeezing me so **hard** ,God you're taking it so good, _I just want to keep pounding the hell out of you!’_ _

‘Leo, _please-_

- _‘Keep looking at me Scarlet’._

_‘Please, god, please Leo’._

Keep stroking your dick, get there for me again Scarlet, yes, god that's it, _so damn sexy,_ god **you're about to make me come so hard _you'll feel it as if I was bareback_** _’_

‘Ah,  _ **OH GOD LEO!** ’_

‘Scarlet, _I'm about to-_

_-‘It's too rough, god it's too much, I can't take it Leo, please please please-_

_-‘AH GOD... **SCARLET!** ’ _

_‘I can't take anymore,_ too much, god it's too much, _please I'm **begging** you Leo’. _

‘So damn sexy crying and begging while coming for me, take it, take it, god, _look at me while you're making me hold you down and come in you, **I never want you to forget what this moment feels like Scarlet** ’._


	5. All Strung Out

…

…

...

_‘Wow Scarlet’._

…

‘Yeah. … That was… That was...’.

‘It's called a mutually satisfactory endeavour. A come-drenched sexcapade, whatever you feel most comfortable calling it. The point is you are something else in the sack Scarlet. _Totally worth the wait._ It's always pleasing when sexual reality beats the absolute hell out of sexual fantasy Barry, The only possible thing that could have made that better was if I got to come all over your face. Oh well, maybe next time.  
As it stands let's just say I'm going to use the memory of this in my personal time... _liberally. -_ Now I'm gonna rest here for a minute. Sorry, Mick's the only man who gets to spoon me so don't get any ideas about holding me tenderly in the afterglow’.

‘...What, I thought you said you and Mick weren't-

-‘We're not. What _is it_ with you millennials and having to label everything? So, two male friends can't just spoon without it being something else in your narrow world view?’

‘Um..er...’.

‘Listen kid, if Mick taught me anything, it's that, when sleep isn't exactly forthcoming at night because of bad memories like dear old dad dishing out his parental wisdom to your sister with a broken beer bottle and it not being much of a fight when you tried to stop him since you were in the single number age range  
-And nothing makes it better, not telling yourself it was years ago, you killed him, he deserved it, get over it already. Or pacing the floor staring cliche-broodily into the fireplace while planning the perfect heist down to the last detail. The only sensible solution is to let a good friend with big strong arms spoon you good. _You'll sleep like a baby._ Trust me.  
You should try it if insomnia ever becomes an issue. I'm sure any one of the assorted lurch-Wellses you have on rotation at Star Labs will be happy to oblige you’.

‘Oh my god. That's just, _no’._

‘Really? So Oliver -the hero worshipped by you- Queen it is then? Don't answer, your face says it all. Ha, Mick owes me 20 bucks. He was so sure it was at least _one_ of those Wells guys’.

_‘Why the hell would he think that?!’_

‘Who knows? You'd have to ask Mick. As for me, I think it's obvious _something_ is going on with you and Oliver. Even if you're too much of a boy scout to grab that particular bull by the horns and hold on for what I assume will be a wild ride’.

‘Sounds like _you_ wanna sleep with him’.

‘That's gonna have to be a hard pass Barry. I like my male lovers somewhat subservient. Hardly describes Oliver. And I like my female lovers take charge badasses, like Sara. -About Oliver though, he does seem like the type who would also have nights when the bad won't let him sleep either, and with those ripcord arms of his, I'm sure he could spoon the hell out a good friend who will let him when he's in need. Food for your thoughts Barry. _Just saying’._

 _‘No it isn't!_ Me and Oliver are just good friends, _and not the kind that spoon,_ whatever kind of friendship that even is!’

‘A very good friendship obviously Scarlet. Just like me and Mick. Only a true friend will climb into bed with you, spoon you, and jerk you off so you get a good night's sleep whenever you need it, no fuss, no questions asked’.

‘Wait, so you're messing with me, -you and Mick are really together. You just have an open, like um, poly deal going on?’

‘No. Honestly, you millennials, you don't know anything and yet you have some narrow-minded label for everything! Have you even ever heard of platonic Thai dick massage?’

‘What, no _-are you making that up?’_

‘No. Let me enlighten you kid. At the end of a traditional Thai massage, the masseuse relieves your tension. It's nothing to do with sex, it's so you can relax and get rid of tension. Kinda like what you told me you do to yourself, except not tragic.  
With me and Mick, I run cold and always need a jacket even when it's warm and his body is like a furnace at all times, and he also just so happens to give the best tension relieving dick rubs. The result of which is a toasty and relaxed nights sleep’.

‘I don't-

-‘Of course _you_ don't Barry. You have a narrow worldview, what have I been saying?’

‘What you've been saying is Mick is straight and like a brother to you, now you're saying he sleeps with you and… and...’.

‘Yes and yes’.

‘Alright, you know what I can't. That's officially messed up’.

‘Says the kid who was lusting after and in love with his sister for years’.

‘She's not my sister!’

‘You're right Barry, you were only raised under the same roof as a family by the same father, _who you both call dad-_

-‘No, that's not-

-‘Mick and I met in Juvie, we've known each other for years, but we were never raised as siblings like you and Iris. Hey, I'm not the one who started judging Scarlet! Not that I'm doing that, I personally think you crushing on Iris is a little naughty-hot.  
Now, never let it be said I'm not tender in the afterglow. The drug will wear off completely in a few hours so in the meantime what's a little respite between friends who just made each other come really _really_ hard and definitely should have done it years ago? Tell you what. Mick is the only man who gets to big spoon me, but I guess I could, in the interest of making sure all that hard work to warm you up doesn't go to waste, little spoon you. Don't make a big deal out of it. Just arrange your giraffe like limbs in position and prepare for some good old-fashioned platonic spooning’.

‘Platonic? _We literally just… we just had..._

-‘Yes. Had. Past tense, _let it go Scarlet’._

‘ _Are you even being serious right now?-_

-‘Barry’.

‘What?’

‘I made you come what, _**four** _ times? _I put in my best work._ I even exercised serious restraint considering how much you were just _asking_ for a pounding and graciously held back every single time you cried that you couldn't take it’.

‘What! _No you didn't!_ -

-‘Shh Scarlet. Even without your full powers, your age means you could still take, and given that you're just asking for it, _definitely_ deserve another serious pounding. But sadly I'm exhausted from working you out, because frankly you're a lot of work Scarlet, and now _It's nap time._ So come here, _shut up,_ and get in the little spoon position, _before I find my second wind and decide to revisit that speedster spanking idea’._

#  ** **************** **

‘Wake up Scarlet. I may have been lying about the being tender in the afterglow thing. _I'm really not._ -And since you're definitely warm enough for me to get off you without you freezing to death now, we're done.  
I hope you're not going to get maudlin on me and think what happened means anything Scarlet. Just because I did you a favour this time and saved you from getting hypothermia, specifically around the dick area, don't think this means I won't shoot you if I have to the next time I see you and your powers are back and you're trying to speed me off to jail. In fact, even if you don't try to, I might just shoot you for the entertainment value of it anyway.  
Now, where the hell did I throw my pants when I was tossing my clothes aside to get on top of you? -Oh, they're over there. … Right, let's get you something… here Scarlet, catch. You can put these on until you're back to your full speedster boy glory’.

_‘Who the hell do these even belong to?!’_

‘No idea. What's with the face? Is it because there all way too big for you? Beggars can't be choosers Barry, and you don't have to wear the fur-trim pimp hat if you don't want to, it just goes with the ensemble. I'm sure the Saturday night fever pants and shirt and that rather stunning white fur coat will look fetching enough on their own’.

‘Oh my god. _I can't go out in public dressed like this!’_

‘It's either that or trying to wrestle yourself back into your red leather wetsuit, it _might_ be dry by now, but I doubt it’.

_‘You're enjoying this!’_

‘The possibility of seeing you dressed like Huggy Bear? -Little bit Barry yes. Ooh, judging by the way rage has you starting to vibrate a little faster I'm guessing l don't have long to get the hell outta dodge before the drug wears off completely and you come speeding after me with the full force of your righteous tight-ass fury, which, now after having been inside you, I mean both literally and figuratively.  
Now about this magical room of sexual escapades and outrageous costumes we are in now. I know you're going to want to blab the location of this place, but here's why you won't. Someday even the upstanding Barry Allen or someone he cares about might need a place to hide out no questions asked. This is that place for anyone. Just think of it as neutral ground that maybe sort of exists outside of time. That's why I didn't want your friends, particularly that wrecker oh sorry, breacher of dimensional space charging in here half-cocked to quote rescue you from me. I didn't want to be _that_ guy, you know the one that let the nerds crash everyone's party and suddenly the cool place isn't cool anymore’.

_‘You can't be serious!’_

‘I am. Can't have anyone ruining this places rep as a sanctuary. Which is why I disabled the GPS in your phone and your suit before I bought you here. By the way, you're gonna need a new phone. If the ice didn't wreck it, me stamping on it certainly did. -Oh and there's a shower in the next room. Some good hot water should make sure you don't relapse into hypothermia’.

‘This place has a shower, with working hot water? How? _It's a freezing derelict dump’._

‘Is it? Maybe it just seems that way because I wanted the whole kidnapped, taken to a freezing seedy location and ravaged in the pursuit of staying warm fantasy. Who knows’.

‘What? I don't... what do you mean _seems that way?’_

‘Look, all I'm saying is maybe the room is whatever the person who knows how to use it wants it to be… I think after I leave you might find this place becomes something of a warm comfortable room, something you might like’.

‘You can't be serious. _You mean I could have had heat and a hot shower to warm up_ **_this entire time?!’_ **

‘Well yeah, but didn't you hear what I said about the fantasy? What would have been the fun in bringing you here for a hot shower and a chat about what you've been doing since I died over tea and hot buttered toast? _-My way of warming you up was much better’._

‘Leo. When I get my speed back **_I'm gonna-_**

-‘Come racing after me for more sex? No Barry, regretfully, I never do the same job twice. I hit it once and take _everything_ I can’.

‘I'm gonna find you wherever you go and kick your ass, _Snart’_.

‘Barry-Barry, always so melodramatic. And it's I'm gonna find you wherever you go and kick your ass, _Leo._ Oh, Scarlet, look at you, so full of that adorable righteous anger you get every time I pull one over on you. _Too cute._ -But you can't blame me for what I did Barry. I found you _handcuffed_ , you were just _asking_ for it, like a juicy wallet bulging in an open pocket, or a beautiful necklace on display in a museum, sparkling and just _begging_ me to grab it. And I can't resist taking things that are begging to be taken Barry. It's why I couldn't resist taking and having you.  
Well, so long Scarlet. It's been fun. Just gonna take this one last kiss for the road’.

‘Leo, _don't you dare kiss_ mwaph mmm-

‘It's easier if you stop talking Scarlet. … _There._ Mmm, kisses like everything else are better when you steal them. What can I say Scarlet.-

_-I'm a criminal’._

###### 

The scene where Len is telling Barry about ‘platonic Thai Dick massage’, is inspired by a joke by the comedian “Russell”, where he is lamenting that the Thai government banned it right on the day that he flew to Thailand for work and decided to get a massage. _Unlike the west it's not a rub and tug_ Russell explains, _It has nothing to do with sex, they just do it to relax you after the massage, two pumps, ding ding and get out’._

I was like, _what now?_ 🤔🙄😂😂😂 I doubt your girlfriend would agree! I don't imagine male masseuses are doing the same thing to women to relax them like, _okay, I'll just put my fingers here. Please don't be alarmed, this has nothing to do with sex. It is just to ensure you are properly relaxed after your massage!_ No, I think any guy trying that would find himself arrested pretty damn quick! 

I also don't believe for one second that Russell would go for a guy masseuse as much as suggesting he was going to “relax” him with a non-sexual dick rub, _let alone actually doing it!_

I just couldn't believe Russell was saying any circumstances where a man has his dick rubbed to climax by a masseuse was strictly non-sexual. Yet, he was saying it, _with certainty,_ and before you say, but he was telling a joke! _ **That wasn't the joke!**_ The joke was that since the Thai government had banned the masseuses from performing this purely non-sexual, tension relieving, therapeutic dick rub with their hands, his masseuse was improvising by repeatedly sandwiching his member between her wrists! _I nearly cried laughing._ 😂😂😂🤣🤣🤣

** curiobi **

****@ ~.~@** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two Sequels to Captain Cold: Latin Vibe, and Heatwave, want some more good reading right now?! Why not and check out the sequel and see else I have for you in this list! 😄 
> 
> ###### 
> 
> [**LATIN VIBE**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039488)
> 
> _So... Barry has just come home after the unspeakable things that happened to him in Captain Cold ...the question is what the hell will happen to him next?!_ 😰 🤔 🙄 😁
> 
> 

> 
> ### 
> 
> [**HEATWAVE**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245465/chapters/43170401)
> 
> Leonard Snart is back, and doing things, such as ruthlessly despoiling one Barry of his virtue. ... allegedly. 😁 
> 
> _But what if convincing Mick he's not an alcohol-induced hallucination ends up taking a lot more than Snart bargained for?_
> 
> ### 
> 
> [**MY MAN IN THE VAN**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369191/chapters/43495253)
> 
> The unbearable hotness of James and Winn tickle your fancy? 😍😍😍 
> 
> _Winn is cute. We can all agree on that, so cute, in fact, it might take a certain media empire boss, and vigilante guardian completely by surprise to realise, where Winn is concerned, cute does not necessarily mean innocent…_ 😮… 😁
> 
> __
> 
> ### 
> 
> [**POISON ARROW**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12104274/chapters/27443445)
> 
> Barry/Oliver and the unmitigated hotness that is their relationship your thing? 
> 
> _Oliver's idea of how to deal with someone panicking about becoming evil may well differ greatly from someone less sexed up and aggressive…_
> 
> ### 
> 
> [**THE DRAWBACKS OF DATING DEVIANT DOPPELGANGERS**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13232844)
> 
> _Yes, Cisco Ramon is cute and adorable, and as far as HR and Harrison are concerned **asking for it!** They just have different ways of showing him! _
> 
> 

> 
> So there's a school of thought that says Cisco Ramon basically belongs to Harrison Wells, and that's why he has a connection with every Wells they meet. I am amenable to this!😁
> 
> [**BEAUTIFUL SNOW** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12250869/chapters/27837471)
> 
> There is something going on with Doctors Harry Wells and Caitlin Snow. But is that actually a good thing? 
> 
> _Naturally, Cisco is not having any part of the noise where Harry Wells has been messing with his sister/best friend Caitlin!_
> 
> 

> 
> ### 
> 
> [ **curiobi closet**](https://curiobicloset.wordpress.com/category/by-curiobi-fanfic/)
> 
> Still not sure I got what you need? Why not check out my blog 😄 You'll find my other AO3 fandom works including Supernatural, Shadowhunters, Vampire Diaries, and more! Including a post ~~rant~~ about corporate a-holes trying to hijack our right to squee and ship who we want to! Please check it out, I'm sure I have something for you gurl, and if not why not give me a prompt in the comments! 😉 😊
> 
> curiobi @~.~@
> 
> ****


End file.
